


Une éducation

by PetitePirate



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sexual Tension, Underage Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Violette ne répondit pas, ayant tout à coup cette forte envie de partir, que le sol s’ouvre à ses pieds et l’engloutisse. Maintenant que la chaleur de cette caresse s’était dissipée, il ne restait que la honte glaciale. Elle récupéra le contrat de divorce quand tout à coup, la main d’Olaf s’abattit sur son poignet._ Ton éducation n’est pas terminée, Comtesse, murmura-t-il avec son sarcasme habituel. Ce n’est que le début.Violette ne répondit pas et préféra se dégager pour s’enfuir, les yeux luisants de larmes. Le comte Olaf reprit son verre et la regarda partir, certain que, tôt ou tard, elle reviendrait. Ce qu’ils avaient partagé, de bon et de mauvais, était un lien bien plus fort que n’importe quel autre homme qu’elle avait rencontré.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne peux que réecrire des mots que j'ai vu chez une autre fanficceuse ayant fait du lemon sur ce couple...
> 
> Oui, c'est malsain et immoral mais BORDEL on a BESOIN de sortir ça de notre poitrine !!!!!!!!  
> Et c'est ce que je fais.. parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ce couple est juste fascinant ! Le deuxième épisode de la série Netflix m'a juste rendue FOLLE !  
> Il FAUT que j'écrive ça avant que la saison 2 avec Esmé, l'amante officielle d'Olaf ne débarque !

Olaf contemplait le fond de whisky dans son verre et eut un rictus en entendant la porte d’entrée claquer, puis des pas se rapprocher. C’était elle. Il reconnaissait son pas léger et assuré en même temps.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand elle entra dans la pièce, mais haussa un sourcil quand il vit une pile de papiers tomber sur la table devant lui.

_ J’espère que tu ne t’attends pas à ce que je lise, quand même, ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux face à Violette Baudelaire.

Elle portait un manteau bleu saphir boutonné jusqu’au menton qu’il se souvenait avoir vu dans la garde-robe de Mme Beauxdraps. Comme quoi tout avait toujours une signification.

_ Non, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix dure. Juste de signer. C’est un contrat de divorce.

Le comte s’esclaffa brièvement et prit une gorgée de whisky avant de pousser sa chaise comme pour se lever de table.

_ Et pourquoi tu crois seulement que je vais signer ça ?

_ Parce que vous savez très bien que jamais Monsieur Poe ni aucun des volontaires ne vous autorisera à toucher à ma fortune, répondit Violette d’une voix méprisante.

Cette fois, le comte Olaf leva les yeux vers elle. Bien sûr… elle était naïve, pleine d’espoir et elle le sous-estimait. Violette semblait prête à exploser de rage

_ Même si un mari  légalement accès à la fortune de sa femme, il a toujours besoin de son accord. Et ça, jamais vous ne l’aurez.

Ce dernier la sonda du regard. Elle semblait si sûre d’elle. C’était ça plus qu’autre chose qui l’agaçait. Violette était intelligente, mais il était beaucoup plus malin qu’elle. Et surtout, elle était encore jeune et inexpérimentée, de sorte qu’il voyait ce qu’elle faisait : tout à son affaire de se sauver, elle et ses frères, elle se protégeait également de jouer à un jeu dangereux avec lui. Un jeu qu’il avait cruellement envie de commencer, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

_ Tu es bien bête à te priver de l’argent de tes parents, murmura Olaf en reprenant son verre de whisky pour le vider. A défaut d’être riche, tu veux en plus te priver d’un toit au-dessus de ta tête.

_ Je ne vivrai jamais ici, coupa brutalement Violette. Quigley saura…

_ Ah…Oui, le fameux rescapé des Beauxdraps, lança Olaf en lorgnant la bague de fiançailles qui étincelait à son annulaire gauche. Aussi têtu et insupportable que ses parents, hein ?

Violette ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir.

_ Maintenant que je n’ai plus rien, vous n’avez plus de raison de rester marié à moi.

Le comte Olaf laissa échapper un rire machiavélique et cette fois, la regarda avec amusement. Elle avait commencé le jeu. Il allait le terminer

_ Oh…Violette…

_...

_ Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je n’ai pas d’autres raisons de rester marié à toi ? demanda Olaf d’une voix suave et pleine de sous-entendus.

Violette le regarda dans les yeux. Olaf le savait, que maintenant, elle avait du mal à faire ça. Surtout depuis ce fameux « incident ». Elle s’en rappelait, il en était sûr.

_ Je ne vois pas d’autres raisons, répondit-elle sèchement.

La rougeur de ses joues et son ton buté lui faisait l’effet d’un aphrodisiaque. Lentement, il leva sa main, juste assez lentement pour la voir reculer craintivement. Le piège se refermait lentement autour d’elle.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non ! s’écria Violette.

_ Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, Comtesse ?

Violette serra la mâchoire et recula à nouveau.

_ Il n’y a rien à se remémorer. Vous êtes méprisable, un vil criminel…

Olaf écarta les bras.

_ Je ne nie pas avoir accompli une série de désastreux mais mémorables choses mais je peux me flatter d’être un excellent amant pour ces dames.

Violette se renfrogna.

_ Signez le contrat, répéta-t-elle.

Le Comte Olaf leva tout à coup, un sourire machiavélique sous le visage. Cette fois, Violette se raidit et recula.

_ Dis-moi, commença-t-il en traînant nonchalamment des pieds.

La main de Violette se crispa dans la poche de son manteau, où se trouvait son ruban. Certes, elle savait que cela serait une arme peu efficace contre Olaf, mais dans un sens, cela la rassurait.

_ Comment c’est, avec ce morveux de Beauxdraps ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Comme il s’y attendait, Violette devint aussi rouge qu’une tomate, à croire qu’elle avait avalé une pastille de menthe. Quigley et elle étaient devenus intimes plusieurs fois, et c’était un moment de fusion agréable pour eux deux. _Mais_ …

_ Comment osez-vous…, cracha-t-elle.

_ Oh, ne sois pas timide, ricana Olaf. Je peux me flatter d’être un amant particulièrement attentionné, mais lui…

Violette leva les yeux au ciel. Il était toujours aussi imbu de sa personne.

_ Quigley au moins ne me ferait jamais de mal, ne put-elle s’empêcher de rétorquer.

Olaf demeura pensif :

_ Techniquement, tu n’as pas eu ta première fois avec moi, donc je ne t’ai pas fait de mal. En fait, tu devrais même me remercier.

L’aînée des Baudelaires réagit sans réfléchir : elle le gifla à la volée. Le comte Olaf chancela, puis poussa un soupir en se frottant la joue.

_ Prenez ça en guise de remerciement dans ce cas, répliqua Violette.

Sa remarque fit rire Olaf, un rire qui flancha un peu à cause de la douleur.

_ Tu es vraiment devenue une vraie femme, lança-t-il.

La jeune femme tourna alors les talons pour s’en aller quand son mari déclara dans son dos :

_ Bien, laisse-moi te dire une chose alors : je ne sais pas pour ce satané Beauxdraps, mais je suis certain que _toi_ , tu n’es pas une bonne amante.

Violette ouvrit de grands yeux et fit volte-face malgré elle.

_ _Quoi_? coassa-t-elle.

Olaf leva les mains.

_ Simple logique, commenta-t-il. Je ne vois pas _comment_ tu pourrais lui donner quoi que ce soit venant de toi.

La mâchoire de l’aînée des Baudelaires serait tombée au sol si elle avait pu.

_ Si on suit cette logique, c’est vous qui êtes un mauvais amant, Comte, rétorqua-t-elle.

Olaf plissa des yeux en la voyant s’avancer lentement avec colère.

_ J’ai toujours donné de ma personne, je suis une personne généreuse, fulmina Violette. J’ai toujours fait passer la sécurité de Klaus et Prunille avant la mienne ! Je me suis sacrifiée pour eux un nombre incalculable de fois ! Mais vous…

Elle s’arrêta devant lui et le fusilla du regard.

_ Vous… vous n’êtes qu’un égoïste, termina-t-elle, vous ne savez rien donner, vous n’avez rien donné. Qu’est-ce qui est déjà venu de votre personne.

Olaf eut un rictus moqueur et secoua la tête.

_ Oh, Violette, Violette, fit-il d’un ton mélodieux. Tu as encore tellement à apprendre. Ta naïveté est extrêmement stimulante.

Il approcha son visage du sien et la vit déglutir.

_ Donner du plaisir à une autre personne n’a rien à voir avec ta prétendue générosité…

Violette haussa un sourcil. Olaf secoua légèrement la tête et lui prit le menton.

_ Si tu ne sais pas te donner du plaisir, comment peux-tu en donner aux autres ?

L’aînée des Baudelaires cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Un étrange nœud s’était formé dans son bas-ventre.

_ Quoi ? murmura-t-elle d’une voix aigüe.

Le comte Olaf semblait satisfait de son petit effet et se pencha en avant pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

_ Est-ce que tu te touches, Violette ?

Quand l’interpellée comprit enfin de quoi il voulait parler, elle rougit de plus belle et posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser de toutes ses forces.

_ Espèce d’obsédé ! s’exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Mais son mari saisit ses poignets pour la garder contre lui.

_ Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, c’est la vérité, argua-t-il. Ça commence comme ça. Et à en juger par ta tête, je crois même que ça t’es jamais arrivé.

Violette chercha à se dégager, mais il tint bon. Et soudain, sans prévenir, Olaf la fit pivoter si rapidement qu’elle en perdit l’équilibre. Elle serait tombée si le bras de son mari ne l’avait pas enserré la taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Sentant son dos contre son torse, l’aînée des Baudelaires chercha à se dégager, mais déjà l’autre main du comte Olaf lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à se regarder dans le miroir.

Elle y trouva le reflet d’une jeune femme aux joues rouges et pantelante dans les bras d’un grand homme mince et détestable avec son sourire carnassier.

_ Regarde-toi, chuchota Olaf à son oreille. Tu ne penses pas que tu mériterais un peu de t’occuper de toi ?

Son souffle chaud fit paniquer Violette qui chercha à se libérer de plus belle.

_ Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle dans un tremblement en tentant de se défaire de son emprise. Je ne veux pas…

Elle en avait même oublié le vouvoiement. Mais le comte Olaf tint bon.

_ Je ne te ferai rien, dit-il sérieusement. Je te le promets.

Violette se débattit de plus belle.

_ Si tu crois que ça va me convaincre, grinça-t-elle.

_ Je ne te ferai rien et je signerai ton document, dit Olaf. Maintenant, tu peux arrêter ?

L’aînée des Baudelaires cessa de se débattre et le regarda dans le miroir. Olaf haussa un sourcil.

_ Promets-le, lâcha Violette d’une voix lente.

Olaf poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_ Je le promets. Contente ?

Il y eut un silence, puis…

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire ? murmura Violette avec appréhension.

Olaf lui prit la main et son nez effleura le lobe de son oreille. Violette se tortilla nerveusement entre ses bras.

_ Je te l’ai promis, non ? Je ne te ferai rien.

Serrant fermement la petite main de Violette, il la guida sous l’ourlet de sa robe pour remonter le long de sa cuisse. Horrifiée et honteuse, la jeune femme se débattit. Olaf la bloqua en resserrant l’étau de son bras gauche.

_ Ce n’est pas ne rien faire ! s’écria-t-elle.

_ Je n’ai pas dit que je ne _te_ ferai rien faire, chuchota Olaf en effleurant délibérément ses lèvres le long de son cou.

Lentement, il glissa leurs deux mains dans son sous-vêtement.

_ Ecarte les jambes, l’enjoignit-il.

Violette avait du mal à se concentrer. Il faisait très chaud tout à coup.

_ Non, gémit-elle en secouant la tête.

_ Violette, chuchota Olaf. Regarde-moi… Violette ?

Elle leva les yeux dans le miroir, haletante. Olaf semblait faire visiblement un effort pour se contrôler : elle le sentait trembler dans son dos, et sa main longue se crispait sur la sienne.

_ Ne pas de me faire confiance est une chose, murmura-t-il. Mais là, c’est à _toi_ de te faire confiance.

Violette crispa sa mâchoire de frustration. Sa main s’immisçait entre ses cuisses qui, lentement, se détendirent pour s’ouvrir complètement. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir, qui eut le don de faire se crisper Olaf.

_ Caresse-toi, chuchota-t-il d’une voix rauque contre son oreille.

Il initia le premier mouvement, mais il s’arrêta bien vite pour lui laisser le relais. Au début, la jeune femme se sentit honteuse à se frotter si intimement et osa à peine effleurer la chair gonflée.

_ Non, la corrigea Olaf. Plus doucement. Plus fermement.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens et lui caressa la zone.

Violette laissa échapper un gémissement sourd et dut se maintenir avec sa main gauche contre la commode pour ne pas chanceler. Olaf laissa échapper un grondement sourd derrière elle. Il luttait contre son propre désir qu’elle sentait tout contre elle. Guidée par son mari, Violette caressa son clitoris, d’abord lentement, puis plus fermement, sous le rythme entraînant de la main d’Olaf.

Un soupir, puis un deuxième plus profond s’échappèrent de ses lèvres. Violette se cambra contre le comte alors qu’une douce sensation électrique lui parcourait le corps.

_ Je…Je ne peux…pas…

Elle se rendit compte que le comte Olaf était de plus en plus agité contre elle.

_ Ce n’est pas fini, Violette, haleta-t-il contre son oreille.

Le rythme s’accéléra alors que la jeune femme poussait des soupirs de plus en plus rauques. Le feu qui s’insinuait en elle la détruisait. Dieu que c’était bon, ce plaisir par vagues.

Olaf songea que s’il n’avait pas été là, elle se serait effondrée par terre. Tout à coup il retira sa main, et constata avec satisfaction que Violette continuait seule. Son corps cambré contre le sien l’excitait tellement. Il la voyait dans le miroir, les lèvres scintillantes et rouges ouvertes dans des soupirs qui devenaient incontrôlables, les yeux voilés par le désir.

C’était un délice de la voir ainsi, et un supplice de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire son propre désir. Bon sang qu’il aimerait la retourner, l’embrasser, la déshabiller… Mais au lieu de ça, il saisit le fin visage de sa femme et la força à se regarder dans le miroir alors qu’elle atteignait l’extase. Violette ne se reconnut même pas, mais l’érotisme de la scène était tel qu’elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un ultime soupir de jouissance.

Alanguie, elle se laissa aller contre un comte Olaf satisfait qui s’amusait à effleurer son cou de baiser humides.

_ Etre un rat de bibliothèque a eu au moins l’avantage de te faire apprendre vite, commenta-t-il, le souffle court.

Dans la glace, il la vit lui jeter un regard absent, signe qu’elle n’avait pas encore totalement les pieds sur Terre. Olaf la vit lentement retirer sa main tandis qu’il effleurait son épaule. Puis, Violette fit volte-face pour le regarder. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme saccadé pendant qu’elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

Le comte Olaf la considéra pendant un moment, puis approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. A la seconde où il sentit les lèvres douces de Violette, il sut que c’était une monumentale erreur et poussa un grondement. Il l’embrassa violemment pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Mais l’instant d’après, elle le repoussa.

_ Le… vous avez dit que vous… le contrat, murmura-t-elle en s’écartant de lui.

Olaf cligna des yeux et se rappela soudain du contrat sur la table.

_ Vous aviez promis, avertit Violette, en faisant les cent pas pour se donner une contenance.

Il y eut un silence, puis…

_ Et quel genre de mari je serai si je ne garde pas mes promesses ?

La moquerie habituelle du comte Olaf était revenue. Violette le regarda, le cœur battant : il n’avait pas menti. Lentement, il signa le contrat.

_ Heureuse ? railla-t-il.

Violette ne répondit pas, ayant tout à coup cette forte envie de partir, que le sol s’ouvre à ses pieds et l’engloutisse. Maintenant que la chaleur de cette caresse s’était dissipée, il ne restait que la honte glaciale. Elle récupéra le contrat de divorce quand tout à coup, la main d’Olaf s’abattit sur son poignet.

_ Ton éducation n’est pas terminée, Comtesse, murmura-t-il avec son sarcasme habituel. Ce n’est que le début.

Violette ne répondit pas et préféra se dégager pour s’enfuir, les yeux luisants de larmes. Le comte Olaf reprit son verre et la regarda partir, certain que, tôt ou tard, elle reviendrait. Ce qu’ils avaient partagé, de bon et de mauvais, était un lien bien plus fort que n’importe quel autre homme qu’elle avait rencontré.


	2. Exercice pratique

_ Violette !

Quigley se leva du fauteuil où il étudiait un atlas et accourut vers elle. Violette accéléra sa marche jusqu’à sa rencontre.

_ J’étais si inquiet, s’écria Petipa, je croyais que tu étais…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Violette se jeta dans ses bras et le serrait avec désespoir.

_ Violette ? interrogea Quigley.

Au bout d’un moment, la voix étouffée de sa fiancée lui répondit :

_ Tu peux rester avec moi ? S’il te plaît…

Quigley la serra contre lui.

_ Bien sûr… je serai toujours auprès de toi, Violette.

L’interpellée s’écarta juste assez pour donner un baiser passionné à l’amour de sa vie.

.

.

.

Violette étouffait ses soupirs dans le cou moite de Quigley qui se mouvait en elle. C’était bon de sentir qu’il était là, son corps collé au sien, son poids sur elle. Son fiancé poussait des soupirs rauques, de plus en plus saccadés… Elle aussi sentait le plaisir gronder en elle, pour remonter…

Soudain, Quigley poussa un ultime cri et s’effondra sur elle, essoufflé. Violette l’entoura de ses bras et enfouit le nez dans le creux de son cou.

_ Je t’aime, lui chuchota-t-il.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Violette.

Après un ultime doux baiser, il roula sur le côté pour s’endormir. Violette entendit bientôt sa respiration profonde et régulière, signe qu’il dormait. Elle était heureuse qu’il puisse jouir lorsqu’ils faisaient l’amour, elle qui avait peur d’être trop coincée pour donner du plaisir à qui que ce soit. Elle l’aimait tellement…

Olaf avait tort. Les évènements traumatisants et désastreux qui avaient eu lieu dans sa vie avaient condamné Violette à avoir cette manie de toujours faire passer les besoins des autres avant les siens. Et ce n’était pas plus mal. En fait, c’était même souhaitable.

Violette était très heureuse ainsi…elle préférait rester digne plutôt que d’avoir à pousser des cris rauques d’animaux… non ?

Une minute passa.

Puis deux…

Violette poussa un soupir. Lentement, sa main se glissa sous la couverture. Quigley était endormi… c’était complètement stupide. Ce n’était qu’un homme méprisable comme le comte Olaf qui faisait ce genre de choses… parce qu’il était solitaire et pervers.

Sa main caressa timidement son entrejambe.

Violette se sentit coupable quand elle sentit son souffle s’accélérer et se crispa. Sa main se fit plus ferme, plus insistante, caressant la chair gonflée… La jeune femme se cambra doucement sur son lit et expira doucement alors que sa main gauche froissait le drap du matelas.

« Plus rapide… »

C’était _sa_ voix dans sa tête. C’était comme si elle sentait son souffle à son oreille. Que c’était lui qui avait glissé ses doigts dans son sous-vêtement.

Lentement, Violette se mit sur le ventre et étouffa une plainte dans son oreiller. Quigley ronflait inlassablement.

Bon sang…

Violette ne se rendait pas compte qu’elle mimait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient entre elle et sa main.

« Plus fort…encore plus… »

Elle imaginait Olaf derrière elle, sa voix chaude et excitée et ses mains baladeuses. Oh oui… qu’est-ce que c’était bon. Les gémissements rauques de Violette se perdirent dans son oreiller. Il lui en fallait plus… elle allait atteindre le bord et plonger dans cette abîme de sensations où elle se perdrait et…

Aussitôt, la jeune femme s’immobilisa : Quigley venait de bouger à côté d’elle. Violette retira sa main et se redressa.

_ Ça va ? ? murmura une voix ensommeillée dans la pénombre.

Violette sentit la honte tomber sur elle. Son fiancé n’avait rien vu dans l’obscurité, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir humiliée…

_ Un cauchemar, bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Hey…, murmura le benjamin des Beauxdraps, compatissant. Viens là.

Il glissa une main dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui.

_ C’est fini, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

Violette ne répondit rien.

Oui, c’était fini.

Elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu’elle avait pensé à son horrible mari en faisant ça. Pire, elle n’avait pas voulu que ça s’arrête.

Agacée, Violette attendit que Quigley se rendorme et sortit du lit.

.

.

.

Depuis le trottoir où elle faisait dos à la maison de la Juge Strauss, Violette déplia la longue-vue de son fiancé et la pointa vers la maison du comte Olaf. Il était tard, mais de la lumière provenait encore de la salle à manger.

Olaf était avec sa troupe, mais il n’était visible que de dos. De temps en temps, elle voyait son visage de profil, surtout quand il se penchait vers Esmé pour prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette _in_.

Violette se sentit tout à coup stupide. Qu’attendait-elle exactement, là, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Esmé chuchota quelque chose à l’oreille du comte Olaf qui se leva de table. Violet les suivit du regard et secoua la tête avant de tourner les talons. Ils disparurent de son champ de vision pendant un bon moment, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne les voit s’enfermer dans le salon de l’aile-est de la maison d’Olaf.

La jeune femme sentit une once de dégoût lui parcourir et se détourna brusquement en voyant Esmé s’agenouiller devant le malfrat qu’elle avait pour mari.

Il était méprisable. Horrible.

Et le cœur lourd et plein de colère et de honte, elle courut rejoindre Quigley.


	3. Cours magistral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vite, vite, avant que la saison 2 ne sorte avec cette pimbêche d'Esmé pour me briser mes espoirs et mes illusions !

****

Le Comte Olaf dut se retenir de ne pas rire en faisant semblant de lire le _Petit Pointilleux_ dans l’espoir de déchiffrer le message qui serait caché dans les mots croisés du jour. Cependant, il ne put garder son air impassible quand la main blanche de Violette lui arracha son journal pour le mettre à plat.

_ Vous vous êtes moqués de moi, je suppose ? lança-t-elle aigrement.

Il leva les mains en signe de défense, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

_ J’ai promis que je signerai, je n’ai rien dit pour les parafes, initiales, ou dates…, répondit-il.

Violette eut presque envie de le gifler.

_ Vous êtes un criminel méprisable et lubrique, cracha-t-elle.

_ Il n’y a rien de mal à aimer ce genre de plaisir.

Olaf la toisait de ses yeux brillants.

_ J’ose espérer que tu as pu faire tes exercices pratiques, ricana-t-il.

Les joues de Violette se colorèrent de rouge et elle dut lutter pour ne pas laisser trahir son bégaiement.

_ Les papiers…Signez-les…correctement.

Olaf posa son café coupé d’une généreuse dose de cognac et se laissa aller contre son siège.

_ Je les signerai… Après la deuxième leçon.

Comme il s’y attendait, Violette recula.

_ Je vous interdis de me toucher.

_ Je croyais que cette affaire avait été réglée, soupira-t-il d’un air faussement déçu. Je ne te ferai rien.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, il se leva et passa dans le salon, son journal sous le bras. Violette attrapa la liasse de papiers qu’elle avait apportés et le suivit.

_ Il n’y aura pas de leçon, ni rien.

_ Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu’elle avait déjà commencée, pourtant, dit Olaf en se retournant vers elle, l’obligeant à s’arrêter.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? rétorqua Violette. Je n’ai rien à apprendre de vous, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Elle serra la mâchoire quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle, comme il l’avait fait dès le jour où elle l’avait rencontré.

_ Mais une leçon n’est pas forcément de la pratique, Violette, souffla le comte Olaf avec un sourire malicieux. Regarder et apprendre, c’est aussi important…n’est-ce pas ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers l’extérieur.

La jeune Baudelaire suivit son regard et tomba sur la vue de dehors. Pendant un moment, elle ne comprit pas, puis, quand elle vit le réverbère prêt de la maison de la Juge Strauss, son cœur rata un battement.

Olaf profita du choc pour lui susurrer :

_ Eh oui, Violette, tu n’es pas la seule à avoir une longue-vue…

Soudain, elle se sentit tomber avec lui sur le canapé. La jeune femme se débattit.

_ Lâchez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

_ Tu me traites de pervers, mais tu n’es pas si innocente, n’est-ce pas ? répondit Olaf, sourds à ses protestations. J’espère que la prestation d’Esmé t’a plu. C’était une très bonne élève… peut-être un peu trop fayotte, mais bon…

Violette se dégagea de son emprise et s’assit sur le canapé à côté de lui pour rassembler les feuillets tombés sur les coussins à sa chute.

_ Tu pourrais être encore plus douée qu’elle…

_ Jamais, vociféra Violette en lui jetant un regard noir.

Olaf se pencha vers elle, son ombre la recouvrant toute entière. Lentement il prit sa main, mais elle se dégagea aussitôt.

_ Non, dit-elle durement. Cette fois, votre chantage ne marchera pas. Vous avez promis que vous ne me feriez rien.

Le comte eut un sourire sarcastique, puis leva les mains.

_ Très bien.

Il prit les feuillets de la main de Violette et saisit un vieux crayon qui traînait.

_ Une signature, une parafe, une initiale par vérité, annonça-t-il.

Là-dessus, l’aînée des Baudelaire cligna des yeux.

_ Que…Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

_ J’ai dit que je ne te ferai rien, non ? répondit Olaf. Parler, ce n’est pas dangereux, non ? Je te pose une question, réponds-moi sincèrement, et je signerai. Une signature par vérité.

Violette fronça les sourcils.

_ Donc si je dis la vérité, vous signerez tous les papiers ? maugréa-t-elle.

Le comte Olaf compta les champs vides qu’il lui restait à remplir.

_ Quatre, annonça-t-il. Quatre vérités, Violette. Et ensuite, tu seras libre. Et pas la peine de me mentir, je le saurai.

La jeune femme sentait qu’il trichait.

_ Promettez-le. Cette fois, vous signerez tout.

_ Juré, dit le comte Olaf.

Violette s’assit le plus loin possible de lui, et marmonna :

_ Bien… Dans ce cas, allez-y.

Olaf fit tournoyer le crayon dans sa main, fit mine d’effleurer les feuillets, et murmura :

_ Bien… Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dehors ce soir-là ?

Violette sentit son sang se glacer.

_ Une vérité, une signature, Violette, rappela Olaf.

La Baudelaire se sentit trembler de rage et d’embarras. Elle inspira longuement, rejetant la tête en arrière.

_ J’étais…venue vous voir…

_ Ne me fais pas ce genre de réponses à la VDC, Violette, l’avertit Olaf. Tu sais _très bien_ , ce que je veux dire.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Violette se tortilla nerveusement.

_ Je…je ne sais pas, j’étais tellement en colère, j’avais besoin de…me rappeler que vous étiez un horrible homme…et vous l’êtes ! termina-t-elle avec un regard plein de reproches.

Il y eut un moment, puis, Olaf signa.

_ Donc par jalousie…

_ Je n’ai jamais dit que… ! s’indigna Violette.

_ Deuxième vérité, coupa Olaf en allant déjà à la page suivante. Est-ce que tu as fait tes _exercices_ jusqu’au bout ?

Cette fois, la jeune femme se leva brusquement.

_ C’est quoi ces questions ? s’écria-t-elle. Il est hors de question que je partage ça avec…avec toi !

Le comte Olaf haussa un sourcil.

_ Bien, ça me va, dit-il simplement en lui tendant les papiers avec un sourire poli.

Violette frissonna. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Oui, dit-elle en pensant à Quigley. Elle se rassit, sous l’œil goguenard du comte Olaf.

_ Oui, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je l’ai fait. Mais pas jusqu’au bout.

Elle attendit. Aucun bruit de crayon qui signait des papiers. Quand elle regarda en direction du comte Olaf, elle vit qu’il l’attendait, immobile. Elle déglutit.

_ Je…Quigley s’est réveillé avant…, murmura-t-elle, mortifiée.

Le comte Olaf s’esclaffa, ce qui la plongea dans une honte totale.

_ Tu es pire que moi, Violette, rit-il, tu te touches en pensant à moi à côté de ton fiancé qui dort ? Tu sais faire dans la perversité, toi aussi…

_ Je n’ai jamais dit ça ! répliqua la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, offusquée. Pourquoi je penserai à toi dans…

_ Oh, je t’en prie, Violette, lança Olaf. A qui d’autre tu pourrais bien penser ? Après tout, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle. C’est moi qui t’aie encouragée, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Olaf était bien plus doué qu’elle pour le mensonge et pour voir les mensonges.

_ Il reste une dernière question, dit-elle en tentant de s’éloigner de lui, sentant son souffle sur son épaule.

_ Non, Violette, tu ne m’as pas donné les détails…

_ Je n’ai pas de détails à donner, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Oh si… Moi j’ai très envie de savoir, dit-il, son murmure ne devenant plus qu’un chuchotement qui lui chatouillait la joue. J’ai très envie de savoir comment tu as commencé à le faire…

Il faisait très chaud tout à coup. Violette était pétrifiée. Les souvenirs de cette nuit remontaient en elle, sa main timide, puis insistante, son corps arqué…

_Comment tu as étouffé tes gémissements pour ne pas être entendue…, continua le comte dont les yeux s’assombrissaient en voyant le souffle de Violette s’accélérer, se rapprochant plus d’elle pour sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Son visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller pour étouffer ses soupirs pendant que sa main accélérait le mouvement, réclamant plus de plaisir, toujours plus… Violette ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Son corps entier brûlait d’excitation. Elle sentit la main de son mari remonter imperceptiblement le long de sa cuisse pour se glisser sous l’élastique de son sous-vêtement.

_ Comment tu as regretté que ce ne soit pas moi qui soit là pour te faire faire plaisir, dit Olaf en léchant avidement le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un soupir de surprise, dis-moi la vérité Violette.

_ Oui…oui…, chuchota cette dernière en arquant son corps en entier.

Elle avait senti sa couverture l’écraser comme lui l’avait fait, elle avait souhaité qu’il la fasse crier. Soudain, elle sentit Olaf lui prendre la main. Sans prévenir, il embrassa l’index et le majeur de Violette avant de les lécher. Encore brûlante de désir, la jeune femme retira sa main mollement, mais il tint bon, finissant par la faire s’allonger sur le canapé. Mais il ne fit rien d’autre qu’embrasser, sucer et lécher ses doigts, comme s’il s’agissait d’esquimaux. Violette rougissait d’embarras, les yeux brumeux de désir.

_ Tu es une meilleure élève qu’Esmé, chuchota finalement Olaf à son oreille qu’il titilla du bout de sa langue. Tu as la passion, tu es fébrile, tu es si délicieuse.

Elle s’accrocha à lui, plantant ses ongles dans son cou pour le convaincre à la lâcher. Les papiers du divorce flottaient dans un coin de sa tête comme un rêve lointain.

_ Tu sens ça ? demanda Olaf.

_ Oui…, murmura-t-elle sans réfléchir.

_ Bien…maintenant imagine ça… ici…

Il glissa sa main le long de sa poitrine, s’attardant volontairement sur la pointe de ses seins qu’il sentit se durcir sous la caresse de sa main.

_ Ici…

Sa main descendit encore plus bas, entre ses cuisses. Cette fois, Violette frémit. Sentir la langue du comte Olaf sur son oreille était déjà un supplice, le sentir entre ses jambes serait impossible.

_ Les hommes aussi _adorent_ ça, Violette, susurra Olaf qui lui prit la main pour qu’elle sente son érection. J’adore ça. Quand Esmé me le fait, je ferme les yeux et je pense à toi…

_ Arrête, chuchota la jeune femme, qui revenait lentement à la réalité.

_ C’est la vérité, Violette. Rien que la vérité.

_ S’il te plaît…arrête, répéta la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

Il se releva.

_ C’était une excellente deuxième leçon, dit-il en donnant les dernières signatures. J’espère que tu reviendras pour un examen final.

Violette attrapa le contrat de divorce et remit de l’ordre dans sa coiffure. Comme la dernière fois, la culpabilité et la honte se lisaient sur son visage, l’empêchant de répliquer. Le comte Olaf la regarda partir en coup de vent, furieuse contre elle-même.

Dès qu’il entendit la porte se referma, sa mâchoire se contracta sous la frustration, et il balança le crayon qu’il avait utilisé.

.

.

.

 

_Des semaines plus tard_

 

Violette s’efforça de retenir un soupir alors que Quigley lui effleurait les seins. Elle n’arrivait plus à faire l’amour avec lui sans que son esprit ne vagabonde. Son corps tremblait sous la colère et les caresses de son fiancé. Lentement, elle le renversa sous elle.

_ Violette ? murmura-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme captura les lèvres de son fiancé dans un baiser profond et fiévreux. Puis, les yeux brillant d’un éclat qu’il ne comprit pas, il la vit se pencher vers son caleçon pour l’enlever.

_ Attends, lui intima-t-il à mi-voix. Violette tu n’as pas à…

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant le souffle de la jeune femme sur son sexe. Quand elle le toucha de ses lèvres, il frémit.

_ Non, dit-il sans réfléchir en se redressant. Non, attends…

Mais l’aînée des Baudelaire le plaqua contre le lit.

_ Je t’aime tellement, chuchota-t-elle. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir…

Ses baisers descendirent vers l’entrejambe de Quigley et elle fit remonter ses mains le long de son corps alors qu’il retenait son souffle. Il expira bruyamment, et la regarda, perdu et plein de désir. Violette n’arrêta pas. Elle jouait timidement avec sa langue, ressentant une certaine honte à faire cela, surtout sans réelle expertise… Mais le simple fait d’embrasser et de jouer maladroitement avec le sexe en érection de Quigley le faisait trembler.

«  _Les hommes aussi adorent ça, Violette_ … »

Olaf avait raison. Jamais son fiancé n’avait poussé de cris aussi rauques. Et pourtant, Violette n’osa pas aller plus loin.

Finalement, Quigley poussa un gémissement sourd et elle le sentit se dégager avant de rouler sur le flanc, essoufflé.

_ Bon sang…, souffla-t-il.

Violette l’embrassa dans le creux du cou. Elle l’aimait autant qu’elle se détestait.

_ J’aime te regarder quand tu es comme ça, dit-elle en se lovant contre son dos, ses mains caressant le corps de Quigley.

.

.

.

Elle n’avait pas pu le faire, pensa-t-elle, son fiancé endormi à côté d’elle. Violette se sentit malade. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce poison qu’était Olaf la contamine jusque dans les aspects les plus intimes d’elle-même. Elle le détestait, mais c’était lui qui lui permettait de se découvrir. Et à cause de ça, elle ne voyait que son visage pendant l’amour.

«  _Les hommes adorent ça…Quand Esmé me le fait, je ferme les yeux et je pense à toi…_ »

Elle le jura des dizaines de fois dans sa tête. En quoi était-elle différente de lui ? Elle pensait aussi à un autre quand elle faisait l’amour.

Elle était perdue.


End file.
